Sakura's Lover
by Kisara White
Summary: Sakura paired up with basically everyone (review a pairing and I may write it).
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Sakura's Lover

SUMMARY: Sakura paired up with basically everyone.

Uchiha Madara: Nymphs, Gods, and Jealously

* * *

Pounding feet hit the earth, those same feet leading up towards the body of a young female. Pink hair flowed gently behind her as hurried gasps escaped from her. She was a petite creature, small and fragile looking. The girl was slightly tan and she had the prettiest emerald eyes. All in all, she looked like a cherry blossom tree and ironically enough her name was Sakura and she was a cherry blossom nymph.

Now, nymphs were notorious for attracting mortals and gods alike so why was it any surprise to her that a god was chasing after her…? And it wasn't any normal god either. No, it just had to be the greatest god (and womanizer) of them all.

Uchiha Madara.

Sakura inwardly wondered how she got into this mess as she urged herself to run faster, to try and reach her safe haven, her cherry blossom tree. Finally the tree came into view and Sakura's eyes brightened when she felt a pair of arms grasp her waist. Sakura yelped in pain as she tripped and fell, as well as the person holding her. She suddenly heard a purring sound and she immediately guessed it as Madara.

'Well fuck.'

"Hm, running Cherry…?"

Sakura started to thrash around, her legs kicking and her hips bucking. Madara forced her down even more by gently sitting (or lying) down on her, effectively trapping her.

She screamed loudly, her frustration getting the better of her. Madara frowned and lowered his head to look at her. "Now, now, what's so bad with me hm…? You are the first to run from me."

"With good reason…!"

"And that is…?"

"I… I have no intention of being another conquest to another arrogant god…!"

This caught Madara's attention. "Another..?"

Sakura flushed in rage and she looked away. "And who is this another…?"

"No one you should concern yourself with."

"It's that Uchiha Sasuke brat isn't it…?"

"…"

Madara gently rubbed his cheek against hers and smirked. "I have no intention of you being just a _conquest_… no, you will be my mate, my lover, my wife, _mine_…! And trust me, unlike that _pup_; I will not ever give you up to anyone or anything."

Sakura blushed heavily, this time from embarrassment and looked away. Madara gave a low gravelly chuckle and tenderly brushed away a strand of hair. Sakura then glared at him and said stubbornly, "You know I will run away into my tree if you take on another woman."

"Aa, but I will catch you my little Cherry."

* * *

The wedding was spectacular. Sakura had been dressed in a beautiful white dress that was supported by two golden pins at the top of her shoulder. The dress itself went down to her ankles and a golden girdle set off the dress. Her hair was merely set flowing and free, a golden flower ornament the only thing adorning it.

Madara stood at the other end wearing a tunic. A blood red cloak set off the stark whiteness of his clothes as he watched her happily walk down towards him. He smirked as he gently took her hand, his gentleness surprising everyone but Sakura. He kissed her hand as the wedding proceeded without a hitch. Well, almost.

If there was one thing everyone knows about gods is that they are possessive. Even of things they cannot and should not own.

That also included Uchiha Sasuke into the equation.

The torches adorning the wedding blew out as a figure appeared in front of the couple. Sakura shivered at the pure malevolence running off of the figure as Madara placed her behind him. Madara smirked. "Ah, little Sasuke, how… nice to see you here, have you come to congratulate me…?"

"Madara you bastard. Sakura is _mine_."

"Yours you say…? I am the one marrying her."

"Not for long."

Sasuke raced towards Madara, a strange light coming off his hand. Madara smirked as a huge giant encased him and of course, Sakura.

Sasuke raced towards Madara with a hand encased in lightning stolen from the skies while Madara charged forward with armor stronger than anything on earth and a fan that controlled the air. The battle raged on, both spewing out fires and making the whole land and skies quiver with fear.

Finally both were exhausted and they paused in battle. After catching their breath, both glared at each other with destructive crimson red eyes, the tome swirling in both of them.

They charged at each other, Madara and Sasuke both deciding to use their destructive fists and eyes.

Only one came out of the battle victorious and that was Madara.

Madara smirked triumphantly and smirked down at Sasuke who growled at him. Madara knelt and said darkly, "Next time, I will not heasitate to kill you pup."

"You cannot kill a god nevermind your own family member."

"Test me and find out."

Sasuke stayed silent.

Sakura watched as the grimy and bloody Madara walked up to her. Sakura raced towards him with the grace only a nymph could have and tackled him in a hug. Madara caught her gently and nuzzled her cheek.

"Come on Cherry, hm…?"

She merely smiled and walked away with her husband, leaving behind a seething god.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Uchiha Itachi: Life Stories

* * *

When Itachi thought about his life, he did not see this coming.

When Itachi thought about his life, he saw blood, bodies, and back-stabbing.

When Itachi thought about his life, he saw himself dead.

Now when Itachi thinks about his life, he sees cherry blossom hair, green eyes, and a wonderful breath-taking smile.

And that's alright with him.

Suddenly a pair of arms distaracted him from his thoughts. Turning around, he saw a mess of pink hair.

"Itachi..! Watcha doing…?"

Itachi chuckled and smirked down at her, "Just thinking Sakura which you so rarely do."

"Aw, come on Itachi…!" she whined. "You old asshole…!"

"Just because I have lines on my face-"

"Wrinkle."

"Doesn't mean I'm old."

"Lies, all lies…!" she said hotly as he laughed silently.

Itachi smiled gently down at her and nuzzled her cheek. "Where is Satoshi…?"

"Sleeping of course. Not everyone stays up at 1 o'clock in the morning to think about their life story."

"How did you know…?"

"Itachi honey, you talk in your sleep."

Itachi laughed and kissed his wife in the lips. "Only cause I can't stop my mouth from keeping any secrets from you my lovely wife."

"Oi, oi..! Are you keeping secrets..?!"

"Only about your anniversary and birthday presents."

"Damm it Itachi…!"

So, as Itachi playfully argued with his wife, he thought happily, 'Ah yes. Life is good, life is good.'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Kakashi: Schedules

* * *

Kakashi always started with his morning routine.

Getting up, showering, brushing his teeth, eating, reading Icha Icha Paradise and then going to the Memorial Stone.

Then Team 7 turned up into his life and they chiseled out a new schedule.

Getting up, showering, brushing his teeth, eating, reading Icha Icha Paradise, and then going to the Memorial Stone, _and then_ going to their training sessions.

It was strange but he got used to it.

Then Sasuke left and Naruto was gone too.

He never noticed Sakura.

Then it turned into getting up, showering, brushing his teeth, eating, reading Icha Icha Paradise, and then going to the Memorial Stone _and then_ waiting at the gates for the futile hope that one (at least one) or them would come back.

Then one day as he noticed a flash of pink here and there whenever he waited for them and he realized it was Sakura. She would come and eventually, he asked her to stay.

She did and soon it turned from companionship and sensei and student to friends.

Then Naruto was back and then came the newcomers Sai and Yamato.

It turned back into getting up, showering, brushing his teeth, eating, reading Icha Icha Paradise, and then going to the Memorial Stone, _and then_ going to their training sessions.

Then came the mission.

Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

He and everyone but Sakura and Chiyo raced after the blonde haired bomber leaving her with the notorious Sasori.

He thought she died when her chakra started to flicker and soon he realized something strange.

He was worried, worried for someone who he knew he had faith in, who he knew could survive against the odds.

It was strange.

He knew her and he knew very well that she was strong. So why was he so adamant that he rescue her...?

He left it alone until one morning after all his daily morning duties were done, she came.

Soon it turned from getting up, showering, brushing his teeth, eating, reading Icha Icha Paradise, and then going to the Memorial Stone, and then going to their training sessions to getting up, showering, brushing his teeth, eating, reading Icha Icha Paradise, and then going to the Memorial Stone, and then going to their training sessions _and then_ talking to Sakura.

Then it turned from that to helping Sakura train.

Then helping her with normal things like grocery shopping.

Then going over to her house and eating.

Then kissing.

Then dating.

Then this.

Kakashi straightened out his tie and looked at the mirror.

Today was his wedding day.

He smiled, his smooth clean face visible to the world (he finally relinquished his mask and was proud to say that he was an eye-catcher) and he was now getting married to Sakura.

She had somehow managed to chisel her way into his heart and he wouldn't have it any other way because soon his schedule would only be her and a lifetime of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Uchiha Shisui: Dead and Death and Love

* * *

Sakura stared at the dead body of _him_.

Shisui Uchiha.

She clasped her hands over her mouth and sobbed quietly, her eyes and heart unbelieving. Sakura walked closer, her hands trembling, hoping (_Kami, don't let it be him_) that it wasn't her playful, loving Shisui.

It was.

Sakura gave a wail of sorrow as she gathered his head onto her lap, trying to close all his massive wounds. She struggled to heal him even as his heart started to stutter to a stop. Sakura ignored it and kept on healing and healing and healing until finally…

"_Sa-Saku-Sakura…_"

And even as she neared chakra exhaustion, she knew it was all worth it for her beloved Shisui to smile that cocky grin just one more time.

* * *

Shisui stared at the very much alive body of _her_.

Sakura Haruno.

He had been so glad, so happy. His heart just pounding in his chest even as the blood poured out of his steadily colder body. He was weak, he knew. He was about to die, he knew but it was all for her, his lovely laughing Sakura-chan.

It was. It was always for her.

It had been an SS-class mission and it was either her or him. He chose himself but of course before he went, Sakura (His beautiful, beautiful Sakura-chan) asked him to come back alive. He promised and here he was.

Alive but not for long.

He could hear a wail of sorrow as he felt hands lay him on something soft. He then felt a warm chakra running through his body, healing and warming. Shisui knew it was her. Finally he was healed enough to say...

"_Sa-Saku-Sakura..._"

And even as he neared unconsciousness (and probably horribly sore limbs), he knew it was all worth it for his lovely, laughing Sakura to laugh that wonderful laugh of hers.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Hatake Kakashi: The Young and the Dead

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-chan, why are you so uptight..?!" A pink-haired girl asked.

"Don't call me that you brat…! I'm technically your superior." Kakashi stated while brushing aside his silver bangs.

"Technically, so that means 'not really'." She said with an air of superiority.

"Sakura just shut up already." Kakashi stated his voice bland and unemotional.

"No, come on, we're young and free and wild..! Well, we're supposed to be. You're not. Let's do something fun like sneak into the movie theaters or spray painting Hokage Mountain..!" Sakura said, flinging her hands high up in the air.

"We're in the middle of war."

"More reason to do so."

"Sakura, be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable. Kakashi, we might die."

Kakashi went silent and he said softly, his voice finally filling up with emotion. "I know."

Sakura fell silent as well when a yell came. "Hey Kakashi, Sakura..!"

Sakura turned and smiled. "Oh hey Rin-chan, Obito..! What's up…?"

"Nothing but we have a mission today with Kakashi..! Mind if we borrow him…?"

"Not at all, where you guys heading…?"

"Just to send a message to our allies. Nothing big."

"Okay, have fun and beat them Iwa nins!"

Then another yell came. "Sakura-chan..!"

Sakura turned around and saw her teammates. "Oh, hi Tamaki..! Where's Kimiko…?"

"You know her. She's probably training her ass off." Tamaki said laughing.

"Oh Tamaki, you know she probably is just looking over the kinks in her jutsus." She said shrugging.

"Pft, yeah right, more like destroying the forests."

Meanwhile as Tamaki and Sakura talked, Kakashi felt a deep burning jealously in his heart and he said loudly, "Hey, idiot. Since we're all going on missions, I'll go with you for whatever crap you want to do, deal..?"

Sakura turned around, her eyes wide with surprise and happiness. "Really, yatta! You can't go back on it..!"

* * *

The sun soon started to go down as two people sat down on a red-painted Hokage Mountain. Sakura smiled, "Thanks Kakashi for doing this for me."

"It was really all you Sakura." Kakashi said blandly although inside he was slightly giddy.

Sakura gave him a sweet smile and leaned in while tugging on Kakashi's mask. "Here." She said softly and a gentle kiss was shared between the two.

That was their first and last kiss.

* * *

Sakura Haruno died in combat at the front lines and when she was dying, said only one thing.

"_Kakashi._"

* * *

And that's a wrap..! I'm sorry it ended on a sour note but anyways, please review...! I take on any Sakura pairing even Yuri ones so please, just give me a pairing...!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Yakushi Kabuto: Never About Love

* * *

It was never about love to Yakushi Kabuto.

It was about healing Orochimaru-sama, becoming useful and needed.

No, it was never about love.

* * *

To Haruno Sakura, it was always love.

It was about bringing Sasuke-kun back and making others happy and content.

It was always about love.

* * *

Kabuto looked at the quivering Sakura who futilely tried to act brave and courageous. Kabuto smirked, his glasses glinting eerily.

Smirking, he cooed, "Aw, is the little blossom scared…? Just heal Orochimaru-sama and we'll let you go."

Sakura suddenly seemed to grow a backbone and she said fiercely, "Never..! I won't betray my village..!"

"But what if they betrayed you..? Haven't you noticed that there are no more search missions for you…? You've been declared MIA for a week now."

"I know that."

Kabuto was surprised by her soft, delicate voice as she said that, her eyes dulling down to a dark sad forest green. Kabuto then frowned. 'She knows that Konoha won't save her. She's already considered dead and she knows in her head that we won't let her go should she ever heal Orochimaru-sama… What to do, what to do…'

Then as he looked at the girl who seemed so quiet and so lost and suddenly he had an idea. 'I will make her fall in love with me. Then I will convince her to heal Orochimaru-sama.'

Kabuto nodded, his glasses covering the true intent in his eyes. Kabuto stalked away without a word and the noise of a metal door shutting was heard.

* * *

True to Kabuto's word, he seduced her, loved her but she refused his false affections, as if she could tell if they were fake. However soon, so soon, she was worn down by his 'love' and soon, she returned his kisses and lingering touches, his hushed loving words and finally after a long time of 'courting', she finally fell in love.

But so did he.

Kabuto loved her. He now loved her with everything he could give (_because truly, his heart was broken a long time ago_) and she loved him back.

But then of course, came Orochimaru who gave him an option.

"I want that Haruno to heal my arms and for you to kill her after. Either that or you will die as well."

Kabuto was torn between wanting to live and redeem himself to Orochimaru (_monster, demon, devil_) and not betraying his lover (_angel, flower, beautiful_).

Finally Kabuto made a choice.

He got Sakura, got his things and ran away with her into the great beyond, having only faith in their love (_it was never supposed to be about love_) and they were never heard of or seen again.

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of a village in the Land of the Waves, a place he had not visited in years. As he walked down the street, he noticed a silver headed man walking down the street with a bag of groceries. Naruto suddenly realized who he was when he saw the flash coming from the glasses resting on the man's nose.

'Kabuto', Naruto thought hatefully.

Kabuto however kept on walking, not sensing nor seeing Naruto and finally he came to a stop at a door. He fumbled with a pair of keys when the door opened. Then came out a person Naruto hadn't seen in two years.

Haruno Sakura.

She was smiling happily and kissed Kabuto (something Naruto thought he would never see) and she as well as Kabuto looked so happy that Naruto couldn't bear to go and interrupt them, to steal Sakura away.

So Naruto didn't and Sakura and Kabuto would never know how close their love had come to being ripped apart.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

The Akatsuki Artists: Wooing the Mona Lisa

* * *

In all their years of looking for the right model, both Sasori and Deidara found _her_.

Their Mona Lisa.

You see, both artists were picky and choosey, almost like children. However, it was for good reason. The duos were both spectacular artists, their art so realistic (and sometimes not) that it was said that their strokes brought whatever they drew to life.

They were the greatest Italy ever had.

However, many could not fathom why these two magnificent painters wanted such a specific woman. Why not choose one of their many female admirers…?

But no, they choose one woman.

Her name was Sakura Haruno.

She was not rich, instead she was a poor woman but as if God wished to make up for that fact, she was beautiful and a wonderful singer. She had long pink hair and the prettiest emerald orbs, making her look like a little nymph. She however only saw her looks and talents as a way to earn money and so she would go out and sing for money and then if she was still lacking, she would look for odd jobs and gain money that way. However, that was when the artist duo saw her.

* * *

Sakura had been singing one of her favorite songs when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. As she yelped, another pair of arms spread out her arms to keep her from hitting anyone. She struggled and fought when she heard someone from the crowd gasp, "Oh, it's the Akatsuki Artists…!"

Sakura felt dread pool in her stomach and she wondered if she had ruined a painting of theirs to get this kind of punishment. Suddenly she could feel herself being carried off on by someone's shoulder. Sakura pounded on the person's back. "Let me go…!"

"You are so beautiful ciliegia (cherry). What are doing singing in front of all those bastards, un…?"

"Hn, mi amore, our little girl shouldn't have to worry about money. What say you Deidara…?"

"My ideas exactly un."

Sakura flushed and said, "Let me go and let me go back to singing..!"

"Then sing for for us cilegia. It's a good distraction from the silence that shrouds us when we paint."

"NO, I meant letting me down and allowing me to go back to my job..!"

"That is impossible mi amore. You see, you are our Mona Lisa. You are quite impossible to let go."

This type of thing continued for weeks. Sakura would be singing or doing some odd jobs and Sasori and Deidara would swoop in and carry her away. They would then try to "woo" her with fond nicknames and sometimes they would give her beautiful little trinkets. Finally she started to wear down and finally, she gave in.

To say Sasori and Deidara were pleased was an understatement.

* * *

Sasori and Deidara both cuddled up against their little Mona Lisa as she stroked their heads. When Sakura had told them that she would accept their affections, they had pounced on her like cats on mice. They had seduced her and loved her, their affections infinite. Regardless to say, Sakura would not be walking in the morning.

So, this was how Sasori and Deidara found and seduced their unsuspecting Mona Lisa and soon their love would become more like a love story and would be told for many years to come.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Kaguya Ootsutsuki: Pink

* * *

Kaguya set her emotionless gaze across the five mortals who had dared face her. She growled inwardly, she had always hated the human race, such annoying and disgusting animals.

Then that's when she noticed pink.

Pink had always been one of her most favorite colors. She had actually created the color herself one day when making a picture. She had been fascinated with the color and so, she made green as well. She had drawn a beautiful cherry nymph as a fancy and had put her chakra in it to make sure it never faded.

Now, as Kaguya looked at the female member of the infernal group of mortals, she realized something. The girl (_that looked so much like her nymph_), her chakra was strangely connected to herself and she found herself smiling eerily. Thinking deeply, she decided to test her theory. Kaguya rose up in the air and slightly coaxed her chakra dwelling in the girl to 'convince' the girl to come towards her.

Sakura had been tense, her chakra strangely wild and untamed as if it had a mind of its own. That's when she suddenly felt _it._ It was convincing her, persuading her to go toward the woman that was slowly starting to float in front of them. Sakura had tried to stop herself but she could not help it. She walked forward.

Kaguya noted with a pleased expression that her pet was doing wonderfully, walking towards her like she wanted. Finally the girl stopped in front of her, just an arm's length away. Ignoring the girl's teammates, Kaguya lifted the girl's chin.

"What a cute little mortal… I think I'll keep you."

And that was when Haruno Sakura's fate was sealed as Kaguya's little pet mortal.

* * *

Ha, ha, ha. Well, there you have it. Well, it was just a little idea in my head. Anyhow, just review and choose a pairing..!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Uchiha Sasuke: A Promise

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke first met Haruno Sakura, it was not at the Academy or when they first got their teams.

No, he met her in the park when she was crying at age five.

And he loved her at first sight.

He had met her when he was alone in the park (his parents and brother were busy) and he had saw her being bullied by what he knew where his fangirls. So, like any Uchiha gentlemen, he ran over and chased them away with a few 'bad' words (_s-shut up you pig_!) and a good hit (_go away or I'll smack you and I don't care if you're a girl or not!_).

Then he went to see her properly.

Of course, when he did that, it was when he fell in love.

She had looked like a little pink-haired sheep dog (_personally y his favorite animal when he saw her_) and with pretty emerald green eyes. Personally though, he preferred her eyes when they were tear free and looking at him but he decided they looked pretty either way.

He had started to 'woo' her as he stubbornly told his family (_he asked ,demanded, that she be his wife when she grows up_) and he had promised one more thing.

He told her he would love and protect her forever and ever.

Of course, it did not turn out that way.

His clan was murdered.

He grew cold.

He forgot her.

He left.

He grew crazy.

_He tried to kill her_.

That was the last straw for his mind that had unconsciously promised to protect her and love her.

He so, tried to protect her in his own secret way, the only way he knew how (he didn't know any other way now that his mind and heart was tainted and destroyed beyond words).

He put her down.

When he met her again fighting Kaguya, he ignored her and belittled her, saying she was weak and she couldn't do anything so she should stop trying. He really did want her to stop trying. He couldn't bear for her to die doing something that may be completely useless. He wanted her to die at an old age married to him with children and grandchildren at her side. He would not let the war take her here.

He made a promise after all and he would not deny.

That also included loving her.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke: Mine

* * *

If you asked what Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had in common, they would say they were extremely possessive and protective.

Example of this was their pink-haired teammate Haruno Sakura.

A ninja asking an uncomfortable Sakura on a date…? Consider him gone.

She needs a training partner to train with..? She has two.

A dangerous S-class mission..? Naruto and Sasuke went ahead and took care of it already.

Yes, they were protective to the point of destruction and soon the whole world found out why they were called the two demons.

Sakura had been injured by Iwa Shinobi to the point of a long-lasting coma and both Naruto and Sasuke had been furious.

Of course that had led to hate. Then murder.

They had destroyed half of Iwa Country and the only person who was able to stop them was the messenger that gave them the news of Sakura's awakening. When she had woken up, all she saw were two crimson eyes and all she felt was a pair of warm bodies cuddling next to her.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hn, Sakura."

With a jolt, she realized it was Sasuke and Naruto and when she looked at them, all she saw were two fearsome beasts.

"Naruto?! Sasuke?! What happened?"

Naruto suddenly nuzzled her cheek while Sasuke hugged her tighter.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Naruto said cheerfully, the red in his eyes still not fading.

"Hn, dope's right. It's nothing you need to be worried about." Sasuke said as he looked her over with his Sharingan. "Just go rest."

Sakura, heasitant, nodded and fell asleep just as the whisper of two dark, seductive voices reached her ears.

"_Mine_."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Haku: My Meaning in Life

* * *

My first meaning in life was my family.

I loved them, loved them like any child would love their family.

But it was stripped away from me when snow fell from my trembling red hands.

* * *

My second meaning in life was Zabuza.

I became his cherished tool, useful and wanted.

I did not love him like my family but I cared for him like a son would to a father.

But once again it was stripped away from me with the piercing strike of laughing lightning.

* * *

I had no more meanings in life.

I was alone and cold and sad and useless.

I had nothing.

Then she came.

She had shielded me when her teacher moved to finish me off and she defended me, saying that we were all one and the same, that we as shinobi did the same thing.

She then took care of me, bandaging me up tenderly and feeding me as when I myself, could not. She talked to me too, never leaving me alone and being just generally kind to my poor self.

I grew to love her.

She became my new meaning in life and I swore to protect her always. So, protect her I did.

When she went in the Chunin Exams, I had snuck along and had taken care of all of her obstacles.

When Orochimaru attacked Konoha with Sand and Sound, I made a dome to protect her.

When the One-tailed demon raged and a sand attack raced towards her, I carried her out of the way.

When Sasuke moved to knock her out, I stopped him and knocked him out instead.

* * *

She was my new meaning in life and I would be dammed if anyone would take her away.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Aburame Shino: Unnoticed

* * *

Shino had always been unnoticed.

No one really talked to him, remembered him, not even his _friends_.

He was always alone.

Until she came.

Somehow, _somehow_ she noticed him.

She had noticed him alone, she had noticed him far away.

And she said 'Hi'.

He remembered being so happy.

So, so, so_ fucking_ happy.

It soon went from saying "Hi" to "Hey, how was your day" to "Do you want to hang out".

She never forgot him.

He soon found out that she was kind than her initial appearance and that she was stronger than everyone thought she was. He found out that she was a beautiful, funny, smart, strong, and amazing woman and that he fell in fucking love with her.

He never regretted it a bit as he lay down with her in _their_ bed, in _their_ house, with _their_ two children.

And it all began with her noticing him.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Hyuga Neji: Fate

* * *

When Hyuga Neji first saw Sakura, he thought she was destined to be weak.

She had been so fragile, so fucking _clean_, so…

So weak.

But he was wrong just as he had been wrong about Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

When Hyuga Neji saw Sakura a second time, he thought she was destined to be okay.

She had been so regular even with that pink hair of hers, so normal.

So just okay.

He had been wrong again with the first hit against Sasori's porcelain body.

* * *

When Hyuga Neji saw Sakura a third time, he thought she was destined to be special.

He thought she was amazing how she pummeled the earth and healed it's people.

He had been wrong again when Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke arrived in the playing field.

* * *

So, he kept on meeting her again and again, making predictions and sometimes not, then finally...

* * *

The last (_but not last_) time he met Haruno Sakura, he had no destinies to predict about her.

That was when he saw _her_.

She was not weak, not okay, not special.

She was _**Hyuga**_ Sakura.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Akatsuki: Smile

* * *

When they had first found Sakura, they loved her at first sight.

She had been technically 'useless' but they didn't care really.

They only cared if their cherry blossom was okay.

But she wasn't okay, she was instead, numb to the core.

They had tried desperately to make her eat, to make her drink, to smile or just do _something_.

Instead she just stared into space, her eyes becoming vacant.

The Akatsuki set up shifts so she would never be alone, they went on more bounty hunting missions and bought (or would've bought if she actually asked) anything she wanted.

They were lovesick for a broken woman.

Of course, many people tried to take advantage of that but the Akatsuki were not renowned for nothing. They fought and destroyed and fucking _killed_ everyone in their way.

They loved her that much.

So, day after day, they took care of her, loved her until finally…

* * *

"I love you too."

And those words were accompanied with a _smile_.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Inuzuka Kiba: My Soul Mate

* * *

When Kiba first met Haruno Sakura at age four, he knew.

She was his soul mate.

* * *

They had first met at a clan gala and he had immediately smelled her scent (he was a Inuzuka prodigy) out of all the others and he raced away to find her, knowing like a dog to a bone, that she was special.

His mother of course, went after him as the other clan members watched amusedly, knowing the young Inuzuka could not be held back from whatever he wished to find.

Finally he found the scent and at four years old, he fell in love.

His soul mate had pretty pink cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes. She had worn a pretty red and white yukata for the party and a pretty bow on top of her head. Kiba then noticed something about his soul mate.

She was crying and some kids were making fun of her.

So of course, Kiba did what any Inuzuka would do for his mate.

He growled and defended her.

"Hey you!"

The bullies turned to see an approaching fist coming toward their faces and of course, Kiba with his good aim did not miss.

It hurt like a bitch.

So, when Kiba's clan members (as well as a few other clans) went to see what the ruckus was about, all they saw were a group of downed kids and one cherry blossom child and of course, last but not least, one smirking Inuzuka Kiba.

Before Tsume could scold Kiba, he did something that no one could ever forget because it was so sweet and adorable.

"I LOVE YOU…! MARRY ME..!"

Everyone could see it was directed towards the blushing cherry and they all looked at her reaction. "A-Ano, I don't really know you though.."

"Eh..? So, I know you're my soul mate..! I smelled it but if you wanna know my name it's Inuzuka Kiba..!"

"H-Haruno Sakura."

"Eh, but Sakura-chan, you can't be a Haruno! You gotta be an Inuzuka cause I'm gonna marry you!"

At this moment she fainted and Kiba started to panic. "Mom, Mom! Sakura-chan needs help! She can't die before I marry her..!"

Tsume let out a barking laugh and she said, "What makes you think that's she's your mate pup? Your nose isn't that developed…!"

Suddenly the young Inuzuka looked up at her with such an intense and serious look that she knew he was serious.

"I can smell it. You can never beat an Inuzuka's nose."

* * *

So, that day Kiba found his soul mate. Later on, he figured out how to 'woo' a girl and of course, after Sakura hesitantly agreed to marry him at age five, they became betrothed at age six, to get married at age eighteen.

Kiba would later note that indeed, you could never beat an Inuzuka's nose as he lay down in bed with his wife _Inuzuka_ Sakura.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Uchiha Obito: Goggles and a Crush

* * *

"Are you crying..?"

"N-NO!"

"Are you sure..? Your eyes look awfully watery."

"H-Hey, I'm Uchiha Obito! Uchiha don't cry..!"

"But... you're Obito too right…?"

Obito stared at the person, the very first person who achknowledged him as Obito, not Uchiha. He then beamed, "Yup! I'm Obito too..! What's your name?!"

"Haruno Sakura…!" she said happily. "I like you…!"

"I like you too…!" Obito chirped back.

Sakura giggled again when a voice called her name. "Sakura! It's time to come back home..!"

Sakura turned and yelled, "Coming Mommy..!"

Then Obito suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own and he blushed furiously. "E-Eh…?"

"Bye Obito-kun…! And here, so you don't cry anymore…!"

On top of his head were a pair of orange goggles.

That was how Uchiha Obito lost his first kiss and gained a pair of goggles and a crush.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW...!


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Tenten: Kisses and Refusals

* * *

"Eh, Tenten, how do you keep getting cuts everywhere?!"

"It's called training Sakura."

"Hm, well stop cutting yourself so much..! Do you know how weird it is when you appear at my house with blood dripping everywhere at 1o'clock in the morning asking for a healing when you can just go to the hospital..?!" Sakura chided, wagging her finger in front of her face.

"Why should you be bothered by it..? It's not like we're friends or anything. I'm just asking you to heal me." Tenten said, shaking her head slightly as another cut healed on her arm.

Suddenly she felt something soft on her lips, warm and sweet. Looking down, she saw a mischievous Sakura smiling like a cat that ate a canary. "Are we friends now Tenten-chan..?" she purred happily.

Tenten blushed furiously and looked away. "N-Nope..! W-We're not friends..!"_ Especially if you give me those kisses when I refuse…_

Sakura, as if reading her mind, smirked and started to pepper kisses all over her face when the door slammed open. "Sakura-chan..!" Naruto screamed.

"Tenten, it's time to train...!" Neji called.

What they saw was Sakura pressing her lips on Tenten's. Neji blushed furiously while Naruto gaped. Sakura merely smirked widely (it would've made a Uchiha proud) and giggled, "Tennie's mine now...!"

Neji stumbled out of the room, "U-Um, sorry for interupting..!"

"Gah, bye..!" Naruto shrieked.

Tenten looked at Sakura who was now almost purring. "Oh my god, they're gonna tell everyone now."

"Let them. I told them that you were mine now..."

"I'm not yours..!"

"For now at least."

"GAH..! SAKURA, QUIT IT..!"

"Nope, nada."

* * *

Yeah, so this chappie sucked. Anyways, please review.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Kimmimaro: Sakura

* * *

"Test Subject 7, please step up."

A young girl with cherry blossom hair stood on the platform, her eyes vacant and empty. She looked up to see two men jotting down notes in a scroll as they looked at her with piercing eyes. Finally the one with glasses stated, "Alright, come with us Test Subject 7."

The girl looked at him and just stepped down, her face still expressionless. The man led her through a series of hallways and finally led her to a room. "Go in."

The girl did. Opening the door, she entered and stood. "Now, sit and stay still. You may do whatever you wish but stay here."

She nodded and sat down, her eyes downcast when the door opened revealing a pale boy with snow-white hair. "I am Kimmimaro. I am here to keep you company."

She nodded.

"What is your name…?"

She looked at him and tilted her head. Then as if finally understanding, she raised seven fingers.

"Your name is Seven." He said, stating it as a sentence, not a question.

She gave one nod as if to say he was right and looked away. Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek. Looking at him, she could see that he was now gently brushing her cheek with his hand. "I do not like your name. I wish to call you Sakura."

She looked up at him, the boy who gave her own identity to her and she gave a gentle, heart-breaking smile and said the only words she could, "T-Thank… you… K-Kimi… Kimi-m-maro…"

He looked at her a bit surprised but nodded and left.

* * *

After that day, he visited her again and again, and they talked more and happily. Finally before he knew it, he was attached and he loved her. A dangerous thing for a shinobi and even more dangerous for one working under Orochimaru.

Then Kabuto noticed.

Sakura had been taken away by the Sound Four and Kimmimaro could do nothing but watch as her watery emerald eyes looked at him, pleading for help.

Orochimaru had then told her of his plans for Sakura, stating that he would send her out to be killed. That of course, is when Kimmimaro decided he would no longer serve Orochimaru.

He went after Sakura.

He had found her cell rather quickly and had deposed of everyone in the way. Breaking her out swiftly, he grabbed her hand and just _ran_.

* * *

Sakura looked at him as he ran with her on his back. "Kimi-kun, where are we going…?" she asked softly.

"Konoha. Orochimaru can't get to us there."

"Where's Konoha, Kimi-kun..?"

"In Fire Country."

"Okay Kimimaro. As long as you're there."

"And as long as you are too." Kimmimaro said, his face finally smiling. "Let's go see some cherry blossoms as well."

"Cherry blossoms..? What are they..?"

"Something as beautiful that could never be as beautiful as you."

* * *

So, Kimmimaro had ran with Sakura, his cherry blossom, and true to his word, both of them went to see cherry blossoms and had finally arrived in Konoha. Both had received amnesty (for who would execute two poor mislead children) and had loved each other to the brink of death.

They lived happily ever after, well as happily they could, and it all just started with Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Hoshigaki Kisame: Man (Monster) in the Mirror

* * *

Every time Hoshigaki Kisame looked in the mirror, he hated it.

Every time Hoshigaki Kisame looked in the mirror, he saw a monster.

Every time Hoshigaki Kisame looked in the mirror, he wanted to destroy it.

Every time Hoshigaki Kisame looked in the mirror, he wanted to destroy himself.

But then she came.

She had hated him at first, screaming obscenities at him and spitting at his face but even he realized something.

She had never called him a monster.

So he asked her why one day as they lay underneath a cherry blossom tree.

Why didn't she see the monster that he saw in the mirror every single day..?

"I never saw a monster. I saw a man."

Every time Hoshigaki Kisame looked in the mirror, he did not hate it.

Every time Hoshigaki Kisame looked in the mirror, he saw a man.

Every time Hoshigaki Kisame looked in the mirror, he did not want to destroy it.

Every time Hoshigaki Kisame looked in the mirror, he did not want to destroy himself.

And finally instead of a monster, he saw a man.

The man who had fallen in love with a woman named Haruno Sakura.


	20. Chapter 20 (Wah! It's number 20)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Hayate and Gemma: Sharing

* * *

Hayate and Gemma hated sharing.

It was of course not well known around Konoha, but it was true.

They _hated_ it.

Even if it was something small like a pencil or a piece of paper, they hated sharing.

Especially with each other.

So it was not a surprise when Sakura came into their lives, they would try to kill each other.

* * *

"Hey, hey Sakura-chan's mine..!"

"No she's not. She's mine."

Many of the people watching sweat-dropped as Hayate and Gemma argued furiously over the girl who was now entering the building.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

Sakura was patient about a lot of things.

Naruto making (and teaching) the Sexy no Jutsu.

Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise out loud.

Sai making horrible, horrible sex jokes.

Sasuke just generally being an ass.

Yes, she was very patient despite what other people thought. This however, was gnawing at her already limited patience especially after she dealt with her team for a month. When she had come back from her mission with her teammates, she had been tired and frustrated and just plain vicious, so when she came back to _this_, her only thought was.

_Fuck my life._

It was not hard to figure out that they were both possessive of her, especially when they both scared away any and all dates that she went on as well as her own teammates at times.

She didn't know if she should be flattered that they cared enough to be so protective or annoyed that they didn't trust her to be able to take care of herself.

Yeah well now she would have to-

Wait.

What the fuck was that..?

She could've sworn she had seen Hayate's and Genma's eyes gleaming and the two whispering to each other.

But that couldn't be right..?

_They were always selfish and-_

Sakura was torn from her thoughts as she felt a pair of hands grabbing her waist and arms. Sakura looked up to see Hayate and Genma smirking.

"We decided to share."

_Fuck my life._


	21. Chapter 21

_DISCLAIMER:_ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Orochimaru: Right

* * *

Orochimaru had not been an evil person at first.

He was an innocent child, thrust into the world of blood without his own say, his own choice.

He was innocent but mislead.

Then he met her.

Sakura.

She was a civilian girl, young and innocent, just like he was and he immediately took a liking to the girl who was a mere year younger than him.

She was his friend, his precious only friend.

Orochimaru had met her daily, talking with her, laughing and smiling. They were the best of friends but then, of course, nothing could last forever, especially in Orochimaru's life.

She had died in a raid from Konoha at the hands of…

Him.

It had been an accident, just a 'normal' mission to get rid of a village that had sided with Iwa.

He had never known.

* * *

_Orochimaru and his teammates ran throughout the village, razing and burning the area. They were used to the bloodshed and the pain so it didn't matter to them who they killed or why._

_It was their job._

_It was for Konoha._

_And that in itself was reason enough._

_Right..?_

_People started screaming and shrieking as blood splattered everywhere and fire razed the area. Orochimaru chased after the faster ones, his kunai blazing. Suddenly just as he stabbed a person, she turned._

_"O-Oroch- Orochimaru..?"_

_"Sakura...?"_

* * *

She had died that day and he lost his friend.

That day he wondered why there was so much blood in the world, if Konoha was worth it anymore, if anything was right.

Nothing was right.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Momochi Zabuza: Grateful

* * *

Sometimes Zabuza likes to sit back and take out a pipe while watching Haku make snowflakes or his wife tending to the garden.

He likes to act his age, not like a battle-hardened warrior.

He likes to take a swig of his sake and listen to his wife scold him lightly.

Sometimes he likes to think of the things he is grateful for.

* * *

_All Zabuza could feel was pain._

_The wounds in his back._

_The motionless body of Haku._

_It hurt._

_Suddenly he could feel warmth spreading over his body and he grunted as one of the more painful wounds closed. He cracked open his eyes to see pink hair. Immediately he thought of one of the brats that he and Haku had fought and he wondered if they were the same person. As the person kept healing, he threw away that notion knowing that the girl before couldn't heal. Looking (or trying to), he wondered who it was before promptly blacking out._

* * *

That was his first encounter with the woman named Sakura.

She had definitely not been the girl who had been with that dammed Kakashi and those other brats although they did look alike and while she was from Konoha, she had stated that it was a long time ago. However, seeing the sad, sorrow-filled look on her face he had questioned her no further apart from one.

Why did she save him and Haku...?

When he asked her that question, she had merely smiled and said that she was merely making amends for past mistakes and to his embarrassment, she had also stated that it was because she found him cute.

He could not look at her for a couple of days after that.

So, finally after he and Haku healed, she had joined them as they traveled from place to place and finally in a place far from war and destruction, they had all settled down. It was also there he fell in love with the woman that had appeared out of no where and saved him.

Their marriage after a couple of months of waiting and dating had been a quiet affair (which their honeymoon was not) and they were a happy family (Haku obviously included).

He was grateful for his family.

He had never had one before after all.

* * *

Sakura hummed as she tended to the garden, keeping an eye on her husband who was drinking out of his sake bottle. She smiled, shaking her head halfheartedly. '_Honestly_,' she thought exasperated, '_He knows he can't hold his liquor_.' (Zabuza shortly ran inside the house to throw up).

Sakura snickered for a bit before looking over to Haku who was making snowflakes and letting it melt on the plants that needed water the most. She gave a soft smile and continued to tend to her plants, smiling all the while. Finally she felt a pair of arms and a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She looked up and saw Zabuza with a sharky grin on his face. "Sakura~" he said huskily.

"I'm guessing you want me to heal you so you won't get a hangover later..?"

"You're forgetting the kiss."

Sakura gave a laugh and kissed his cheek while pressing a green hand over his forehead. "Happy Zabuza..?"

"Very." he stated before straightening as he looked up at the sun. "Hm, it looks like about time to go fishing. Haku and I will bring a fish home. Anything else you want Sakura..?"

"Hm, I think we're running out of rice. Can you please pick that up from the market..?"

"Sure. Hey Haku..! We're going fishing..! I'm going to teach you how to reel one in..!"

"Yes Father..!" (Did I forget to mention they adopted Haku..?)

Sakura watched as Haku and Zabuza lumbered out of the house, their fishing poles on their backs and she thought of how much she was grateful for.

* * *

_Sakura watched as the world burnt around her, the world in chaos. She screamed as bodies fell and she could do nothing. All she could see was the brightness enveloping her as she was dragged away from the war and into a bright light._

_Finally the light cleared and all she could see was two bodies lying side by side on a familiar looking bridge. She looked at them closely before realizing._

_'Zabuza. Haku.'_

_She stared at them for a few more moments before kneeling, her hands enveloping in a emerald green. "Too many people have died for me to let two more be added to that list."_

_And that day Zabuza and Haku lived and on that day Sakura loved._

* * *

Sakura looked down at the ground as she thought of that day, her feelings mixing up and swelling inside of her. She finally shook that thought away, clearing away her thoughts and headed inside their humble abode, heading for the bedroom to get ready. She had been feeling sick lately and she was now going to leave for the doctor. She knew that Zabuza and Haku would not be back for a couple of hours at least and she prepared to leave.

Sakura walked through the busy town before entering the hospital. The nurse looked up and smiled as she asked, "Yes how may I help you..?"

"May I please request an appointment..?"

"Of course..!"

* * *

Zabuza and Haku walked to the house when the door slammed open and a blur of pink tackled Zabuza and Haku in a hug. "Oh my god..!"

"What is it Sakura..?"

"Did something happen Mother..?"

"I'm pregnant..!"

Zabuza stared at her for a few more moments before breaking out into a huge smile. "That's wonderful..! Have you found out the gender..?"

"No, it's too early but Haku, you're going to be an older brother..!" she squealed.

Haku was now smiling broadly and he looked at Sakura's stomach. "Can my little sibling hear us already..?"

"Hm maybe..!" she said putting her finger to her lips.

Haku smiled happily while Zabuza spoiled her stomach with attention, all of them excited for their new addition to the family.

They were a happy family and they were grateful for it.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Jiraiya

* * *

"Kyaaaa...! Jiraiya you pervert..!"

"Aw come on Sakura..! Don't cover up..!"

"Grr... SHANAROOOOOOOO...!"

"No wait-!"

_**BAMMM..!**_

Jiraiya landed beside an amused Orochimaru and Tsunade who was tsking him. "I told you not to do it."

"Whatever." Jiraiya said pouting. "But anyways, she is pretty..! I don't get what she's so shy about."

"Maybe she's shy about perverts like you sneaking about." Tsunade drawled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. She looks awsome although her boobs could grow some-"

"What was that Jiraiya..?"

The teen paled and he turned around shakily to see Sakura snarling and growling angrily. He waved nervously and gulped as she stalked closer like a predator stalking its' prey. She smirked evilly and snarled, "Repeat that Jiraiya."

He laughed nervously and smiled, "A-Ah, I said-"

"Not fast enough. **_SHANAROOOOOOOOOOO_**!"

"Wait..!"

_**BAMMM****..!**_

* * *

Jiraiya sat with his bruised face as Tsunade grudgingly healed him. "Why do you keep peeking on her idiot..?! She obviously hates you..! And besides, why are you peeking on a ninja of all people?!"

"But you don't understand..!"

"I understand plenty. Two words Jiraiya, 'Stupid' and 'Pervert'."

"It's not that Tsu-chan." he said frustrated all of a sudden.

"Fine," she said exasperated, "Explain."

"First of all, I don't peek on anyone else but her. Second-"

"Now that just sounds creepy."

"Ahem, second of all, I love her..!" Jiraiya pronounced happily.

"E-EHHHHH?!" Tsunade yelled for a moment before smacking him on the head. "BAKA! You don't know what love is yet..!"

"But I do..!"

"Fine, " Tsunade said pouting, "Explain."

"Fine, fine." he grumbled. "Ok-"

"This had better be good."

"Shut up Tsu and let me finish."

"Fine, fine."

"Okay, so love is when you want to talk to her all the time and just make her laugh. It's when even though she hits you and you can dodge it, you let her hit you anyway. It's where you beat up anyone that makes fun of her even if they're a girl or not. It's where you peek only on her and no one else. It's where she is the best thing in the world..!" Jiraiya said, his eyes dreamily staring off into the distance.

* * *

"-where she is the best thing in the world..!"

Sakura paused as she heard Jiraiya's decleration and she stared, her face blushing horribly. She shyly covered her face in her hands, her cheeks burning up. Finally after Tsunade had left, Sakura had approached the lone boy.

"J-Jiraiya..?"

"Sakura..!" he said surprised but happy. "Yes, what is it most wondrous blossom of my-"

"I like you too."

"E-Eh..?"

Sakura merely pecked his cheek and raced off, leaving a stunned and blushing Jiraiya. "Bye..." he mumbled as he touched his cheek.

Finally the shock wore off and he yelled happily, racing off to find anyone and everyone he could find. Meanwhile a frog jumped up holding a sakura flower in its' mouth as it hopped away into the sunset.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, this is Kisara White. I am sorry but I am going in hiatus. I had thought that I never would have done this but it has turned out that it is either this or delete this account forever. I may however post little drabbles here and there so do not fear that I will ditch this account for years and years. Thank you and I am sorry. I really am.


End file.
